


Of dragons and maidens

by serapheim



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Dragons, Fighting, Imagination, Jaejoong is a saint, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Maidens in distress, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Romance, When you love someone so much that you want to hurt them, Yoochun is a possessive jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong was never the one to believe in fairytales. Until he met Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of dragons and maidens

Jaejoong was never the one to believe in fairytales. Until he met Yoochun. 

Yoochun used to kiss him like it mattered. He would hold his face gently in his hands and kiss Jaejoong as if he was something precious. And Jaejoong would give up. He would submit to the clever lips and gasp at the pressure of the cold hands to his skin. He would lose the battle again and again. And in the end, when his body was tingling with aftershocks of intense satisfaction he would look into himself to find no guilt lurking there. Only love and happiness.

But it all was before everything had to change. 

Jaejoong met a girl. A soft skinned, dark-haired tiny creature that looked up at him with such adoration that it made his knees go weak. Her laughter reminded him of Tinkerbell, and her touch was delicate and enticing. Jaejoong wanted to protect her, save her, wrap her in silk and ribbons and store in some faraway castle on a cliff surrounded by a stormy sea. She was a thing from his fairytales and he felt like a mighty knight beside her.

But every knight has a dragon to slain, and Jaejoong’s dragon had a face of his best friend.

Every night Yoochun would slip into his room and Jaejoong would plead him to go, to stop, to fucking leave him alone. But dragons are sly creatures. They cheat, they use their pointy tongues and brutal force, and eventually they get what they want. 

And at some point of this cursing, kissing, biting, fucking Jaejoong would find his release and lie spent in the arms of another. Feeling of guilt would spread over him like a dark cloud and he would lie with no sleep in his eyes.

Sometimes there are battles you are not destined to win.

So Jaejoong planned to withdraw instead.

He packed his things and left his keys on a night table. Standing with a bag in one hand and a suitcase packed and ready to be dragged outside, Jaejoong contemplated a silence in the room full of men. He knew what he had to say, could predict the outcome. But even he was surprised at the force of a blow. 

Yoochun’s fist caught with his left cheek and threw him staggering backwards.

Yuhno was grabbing at Yoochun’s arms, trying to restrain him, Changmin was cursing and Junsu looked betrayed. 

“Let me go, Yoochun, please,” Jaejoong said quietly. The words seemed to make Yoochun even more livid with anger.

“She will never love you like I do!”

“Yes, she won’t. Because you are a man and she’s a woman, and we are just not meant to be.” Jaejoong replied. 

He had practiced these words so many times, turned them over and over in his head and found them believable. But uttering them felt as wrong as the stirrings he felt in his loins just from looking into Yoochun’s hurt eyes.

Yoochun shrugged off Yunho’s hands and moved to Jaejoong. Seeing how the other’s eyes widened in surprise, he chuckled: “I deserve that, do I not?” Forcing Jaejoong to retreat and eventually press his back to the door, he loomed like an ominous shadow over him.

The Yoochun’s shadow had a head of a dragon.

Jaejoong closed his eyes. He felt small compared to a huge black dragon before him. Maybe he wasn’t a knight in shining armor after all, he thought. Maybe it was he who needed saving, he who was weak and unable to fight back. The one who would be better off at some distant castle at the sea. 

Gentle hand cupped his face, fingers traced his cheekbone as lips covered his own.

Jaejoong thought about how the sea at that island would smell like and if the sea breeze would taste as salty as blood he tasted at the moment. Would the gulls shriek as much as the voices around them? Would the stone walls surround and close around him as he felt Yoochun’s presence do?

“I love you” one of them might have whispered, but Jaejoong would be damned if he knew who it was. But when he opened his eyes, he saw his dragon smiling at him. 

And so Jaejoong thought that he actually might have already won.  
  
//

_Written: April 4th, 2010_   
_Revised: June 23, 2013_


End file.
